We Never Saw His Eyes
by Eliana Eli
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans had always "hated" each other, and while James is fine working with Lily, she can't stand him. So what happens when they are assigned as partners in a special project set up by Dumbledore to study the future?
1. Default Chapter

We Never Saw His Eyes  
  
Lily Evans was mad. No- strike that. Lily Evans was pissed beyond belief. She had just gotten off of the school train after another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, most people would be glad they were going home for summer holidays and back to their families, which Lily was happy about, don't be mistaken, but she had just received the worst possible news that she could possibly have received in her entire life.  
  
Her parents had moved. She was completely happy about that, but it was where they now lived that was angering her. Or, rather, who she now lived by that bothered her.  
  
It can all be explained in the letter that had brought the news from her parents.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
It's your favorite old man again. Well, as you know, your mother and I had made a bid on that house we saw last week, and we have some exciting news- we got the house!  
  
Both your mother and I love it, and we're sure that you'll love it too. It's in a lovely town you might like living in. Can you guess? I bet you could, since you've been wanting to live there forever, but unfortunately, your mother and I aren't there to hear your guesses. And if your first guess is Edinburgh, you are correct.  
  
We live just outside of it, in the country, but it's close enough that you will be able to walk there (if you want tons of exercise that is).  
  
Oh, and we're sorry, but your mother and I have been called by the Sergeant to conduct some 'business' so we won't be able to pick you up. But as luck would have it, one of out new neighbors happens to be a childhood friend of your mother's, and she and her husband just happen to be a witch and a wizard, and they have a son that they will be picking up from King's Cross, so they have agreed to pick you up as well.  
  
Their names are Harry and Caroline Potter, and they said that all you have to do is find their son James, and he'll make sure that you get to their car without getting lost or anything.  
  
Love-  
  
Daddy  
  
And it was because of this letter that Lily Evans was mad.  
  
She hated James Potter with every fiber of her being, and now they were neighbors! And she had to be nice to him in front of his parents, or else she'd look like an ungrateful wretch.  
  
So, it was with these thoughts in mind that Lily tapped the shoulder of one Mr. James Potter, Prankmaster extraordinaire.  
  
He turned around and preceded to pretend to have a heart attack.  
  
"Now, what vision do my treacherous eyes bestow upon me? Could it REALLY be Lily Evans- seeking none other than moi, James Potter?"  
  
"Shut up Potter. I don't want to hear your crap. Now show me where your car is."  
  
"Why should I?" Now he was confused.  
  
"Because your parents are taking me home."  
  
"Now I'm just more confused." And indeed he did look more confused.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Okay. Fine with me. No one ever bothers to explain anything anymore to poor old Prongs."  
  
"Shut. Up. And. Go. Now."  
  
And because of the evil I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-take-much-pleasure- from-it look in her eyes, James walked to the Potter family car, still confused. 


	2. Project Phoenix

We Never Saw His Eyes  
  
Chapter One- Project Phoenix  
  
Still confused, James led Lily to his parents and the waiting car. He became even more confused, when his mother ran forward and hugged Lily within an inch of her life.  
  
After that was over, Lily's face matched James's almost perfectly.  
  
Sensing Lily's confusion, Caroline, or Carry as she was called by all except her son and his friends, explained. "I'm so sorry, Lily, for scaring you like that, it's just that I couldn't help my self. You see, as your mother and I were friends when we lived near each other, we had our whole families planned out, and well, I just remembered our childhood. And since you're my goddaughter, and I haven't seen you in forever, I just couldn't help it. You're just like your mother wanted you. Flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes.  
  
"James, of course, has mentioned you numerous times since he's met you, but it never clicked that you were Diana's baby girl."  
  
"I remember when-" she was interrupted momentarily by Harry, who had just finished putting the trunks in the car.  
  
"Sorry dear, but we must get going. You can reminisce about the times Lily and James used to hide in trees and dropped rocks on Petunia's head later."  
  
Distracted for a second by this announcement and getting in the car, Carry momentarily stopped her speech.  
  
Once they were settled, and before Carry could open her mouth, Lily asked "Mrs. Potter, exactly what was your husband talking about a moment ago? James and I knew each other?"  
  
"Why of course dear! You two were inseparable. You'd always be pulling pranks on one neighbor or the other, and doing the most hilario- I mean, horribly bad things to Petunia. Always getting in trouble you two were."  
  
Harry joined in. "Yes, and remember what Lily would always say when Pets told on her and started saying nasty things about James? That was always the cherry on top."  
  
"Oh, yes! I had forgotten about that! Now, as I remember it, the girls weren't allowed to say rude things about family, so after this had happened a few times, Lily got so mad at Petunia saying those things, she ran to her parents and said 'Mummy, Daddy, Pets is saying nasty things about family!'"  
  
"Then Pets jumped in with "No I did not! All I was saying was that James Potter is a bad influence and that she shouldn't be around him so much because he's going to end up in jail one day.'"  
  
"What's so funny about that?" James, still in shock, but able to talk now, joined in. "I happen to think that my ending up in jail, though very unlikely, is not funny."  
  
"We were just getting to the funny part dear, if you would just be patient. Now, Petunia having said that, Lily pipes up with the now infamous words of 'See Mumsy! She insulted James! She's not being nice to him and she can't do that because he's my husband!'"  
  
"And then every time after that, she'd say the same thing. It was the cutest thing."  
  
"I/she what?!" James and Lily exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"I don't believe it. It's like my best dreams come true." James sighed in happiness.  
  
"And Charles and Elia would explain every time that you two couldn't possibly be married. So every argument ended with you, Lily stating that if you weren't married, then you would get married when you were "bigger peoples's." Elia and I were so happy, as we'd always wanted our children to marry. But unfortunately, your relationship went down the drain when you kissed James, and he came home crying, thinking he would die of girl cooties. Then, of course, you moved away, after the Snapdragon had the baby."  
  
"Lily kissed me?" James looked like he was about to faint from happiness. "Wait a moment- the Snapdragon? What's that?"  
  
"Lily's aunt Elizabeth. We called her the Snapdragon because she was always snapping peoples heads off. But apparently, she's gotten a lot better at controlling that Irish/Scottish temper of hers."  
  
"Aunt Fuzzy had a temper?"  
  
"Aunt Fuzzy? Elizabeth? The Snapdragon? Are we still talking about the same person here? I'm getting confused." And, once again, James was confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how can one person have so many names? It's mind boggling."  
  
"Potter, did you just say mind boggling?" Lily started laughing.  
  
"Hey, Evans- you can't say anything nasty about family and I'm your husband. Remember?"  
  
"I was three years old. I had impaired judgment."  
  
"Sure Evans. You know you love me."  
  
"Looks like we're home." Carry quickly interrupted. "Pinky will get the trunks, so I'll show you your room Lily."  
  
"My what? I'm not trying to be rude, but I thought you were taking me home."  
  
"Didn't your parents tell you? You're to stay with us for a majority of the summer. The Sergeant sent them on an extra long assignment to the States."  
  
"No, they didn't mention that." They had gotten to the front door.  
  
"Well, dear- welcome to the Mansion of Marauders."  
  
The place was stunning. Beautiful. The only thing wrong with it- "Headmaster? What are you doing here?"  
  
And there he was. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Standing next to a painting of a man that looked oddly like James, only older and dressed in scarlet and gold robes.  
  
"Ah, the Potters. And Lily! Hello my dear, I was just wondering if I could have a word with young Master Potter and yourself in the sitting room concerning a summer program."  
  
"Of course Headmaster." Both James and Lily answered at the same time. They looked at each other.  
  
So our young heroine and hero followed their mentor into the sitting room.  
  
"Tea, anyone?"  
  
Lily replied. "Well, Headmaster, I think we'd both rather like to know why you're here."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. As I said, I wanted to talk to the both of you to work on a special project of mine that I've been working on for sometime now. It involves studying a person that will be very, very important to the future. If you accept, I will tell you a bit more about the project, and you can start immediately. It will take none of your time, and you'll gain many rewards for this 'adventure'. Do you accept?  
  
"Yes." Answered James immediately.  
  
"Well," Lily was more thoughtful. "Well, I suppose even if I have to work with Potter, since you asked Professor, I will."  
  
"Good, well, here is the information- you two will be studying a boy who, each time you visit him, will be asleep except for once. You are to never touch him, or wake him, or try and cause him harm. It is very important that you do NOT communicate with him. You may, however, talk to him, but you must be quiet. It is very important that you remember these things, or something bad can, and will happen. James, you may feel the need to touch him more than Lily does, because this boy will look very much like you. You two are to call him the Phoenix and nothing else, except maybe The Boy. If you would like, you can go on your first visit now."  
  
Lily and James nodded.  
  
"Alright. You will be traveling to the year 1991. You will end up in the Hogwarts infirmary, where the boy will be in bed seven. You may read his injuries list if you like, but I would like you to study him and his surroundings. If he has nightmares, comfort him by talking to him, but do not touch. And try and catch the names of the people who visit him. If you see me, it's alright to speak to me, but not anyone else. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." They chimed.  
  
"All you need to do it touch this portkey. It will take you to the Hogwarts Infirmary, Poppy knows you're coming, and you will be in the future, so don't be alarmed by anything."  
  
Lily and James grabbed hold of the portkey and immediately disappeared from the Mansion and appeared in-  
  
"Bloody he-"smack.  
  
"Watch you're language!"  
  
"I was just saying, the infirmary looks the same. You'd think they'd change something, but apparently not."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Soooo- bed seven, huh? That's the bed I'm always stuck in. It's like the official Potter bed. Wonder if Phoenix and I are related? Huh. Guess time will tell. Ahhhh bed seven, my old buddy." He pulled back the curtain.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
But our heroine had reason to be shocked. There, on bed number seven, was a carbon copy of a one Mr. James A. Potter.  
  
I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers- you guys made me blush. Really, you did. If you review again- could you guys tell me something you would like to see? Something little, like a quote or something. Suggestions welcome, unless it's something silly and idiotic. Thanks again. 


	3. Potter You and someone Eww

Chapter Two- Potter- you- and someone- Ewwww  
  
Lily was shocked. "This- this, this THING is our hope for the future? The Spawn of Potter? Oh, and Potter- you- and someone" the look on her face conveyed thoughts of utmost disgust and she shuddered. "Ewwww."  
  
"What are you- ah, Evans! Do you really have to think that about me and my future wife? I mean, it's a perfectly natural process. One that one day you will also go through," then he muttered "Hopefully with me, but we won't discuss that right now."  
  
"What did you say Potter?" Unknown to James, Lily had some elf blood in her, very little seeing as how the last elf on Earth had been Arwen Evenstar, her many, many great's grandmother, and Lily had excellent hearing. Therefore, Lily had heard every word he had said.  
  
"Nothing?" James had a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Luckily for James, Lily was feeling generous so she left him alone.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you off this time, Potter, but only because we might wake the boy. Now let's look at his injuries list, we might get his real name."  
  
"Tough luck on that one, Evans. They always give code names in Hospital for each patient. And they're always so vague. I don't know what the point is. But that's what they do. It's something I've never known."  
  
"Yes, Potter, anyway, what you don't know could fill several thousand books at the very least." They read the list.  
  
Patient: Potter, Phoenix  
  
Parents: Godric's Hollow   
  
Birthdate: July 31, 1980  
  
Place of residence: Hogwarts, Scotland  
  
Distinguishing marks: Lightning-bolt scar (forehead)  
  
Injuries: Slightly burnt hands, scar is swollen, and internal injuries  
  
Reason for Injuries: The burns were sustained when the boy discovered he could hurt the enemy by placing his hands on the Professor's skin. The scar being swollen is caused by the close contact the boy had with Voldemort, who gave him the scar, and the internal injuries are from the boy blacking out and landing at an odd angle on the stone floor.  
  
Remarks: The boy will recover.  
  
"So, his birthday is July 31st 1980. Looks like some people have some fun on Halloween of '79. Oh, thoughts of you and...someone." Lily shivered as if severely creeped out. "Ewww. I'm never gonna get that picture out of my mind." She smacked James.  
  
"Ow! What the heck did you do that for?"  
  
"For putting images in my head!"  
  
"What the heck are you- oh. THOSE kind of images. Ewww, Evans! Do you have to think about me like that? I mean really, I know that deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep,-ow!"  
  
"Finish your idiotic sentence before I kill you."  
  
"I was just about to. Any way, deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep down in the lowest recess of your heart, you love me, do you really have to keep bringing up my sex life with an 'Ewww'? I mean really. I don't even have one yet, so I don't know why it bothers you so much unless you wanted to be involved in it."  
  
"JAMES ALBERT POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS?! YOU-" her tirade was suddenly brought to a stop by James's hand.  
  
"Shhhh! You'll wake the boy!"  
  
"Too late."  
  
James and Lily looked at the bed.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes, Lily?"  
  
"I think this situation calls for a holy shit. Do you agree James?"  
  
"Yes, Lily, I believe it does." 


	4. Did somebody call for a ‘Holy Sh’ Shut

**Did somebody call for a 'Holy Sh-' Shut up James!  
**  
Lily and James, however, did not say anything for a full minute.

Then James opened his mouth "Did somebody call for a Holy Sh-"

"Shut up James!" Lily quickly interrupted.

James stuck his tongue out at Lily.

Lily grabbed James's ear, causing him to yelp in pain, and yanked the  
curtain in front of him.

"What do we do NOW, Potter? Now that you've woken him up?"

"I believe it was you, my dear Miss Evens."

"You know it was you. Anyway, get thinking, and fast!

Here are some of James's suggestions:

Hitting him on the head with a frying pan and knocking him out.  
Doing a silly dance and convincing The Boy he's crazy.  
Running away and finding Dumbledore.

Scratching his stomach and rubbing his head.

Lily shot them down.

"Wait a second, Potter! Is there a special Potter family tradition of   
getting one's children to sleep? Since he's undoubtedly a Potter, it might  
work on him, and he might just think it's a dream!"

"Brilliant, Lils! First Class thinking! Well, my mother sings me to sleep,  
and that always knocks me out. However, I can't do it."

"And why not?"

"To put it as my father and Padfoot do- 'Who's hitting the owl and cat   
together?' And that's putting it nicely."

"Fine, you liar. I'll do it. But I won't have you laughing at me, my choice  
of song, or anything, alright?"

"Whatever you want, dearest wife."

"I told you I had impaired judgment, and now I quite agree with Pets. You're  
going to be in jail someday. Or at least one of your delinquent friends is."  
With that, Lily pulled the curtain back, and found the boy staring at her   
and James. Luckily, he couldn't see them clearly, and they couldn't see him  
very well either.

"Hello, Phoenix. I'm Elizabeth, and this is Jamie."

"I'm Harry. This is the strangest dream I've ever had, besides the one with  
the green light."

"That's right, this is a dream. A dream that you can't mention to anyone,  
especially Dumbledore, alright? Now Harry, would you like me to sing to you,  
and maybe your dream will get better?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright, then Harry."

She sat down, put her hand on his arm, closed her eyes, and began:

"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

Harry had put up a great defense, but he couldn't help but fall asleep when  
this beautiful girl sang to him. For some odd reason, he thought that she  
reminded him of his mother…  
………………but that was………….that was……………was….silly….of…….him….  
…….wasn't it?

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold dormitory  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there"

Noticing that the boy was asleep again, Lily ended her song. James could  
only stare as they both began to fade.

With a jolt, Lily found her self lying on a strange couch, in a strange  
room, with Professor Dumbledore leaning over her.

"Well, then, I see you two are awake." Dumbledore smiled. "Would you like a  
Lemon Drop, then?"

Sitting up, Lily found that she and James were once again in the Potter's  
sitting room.


End file.
